In The Name of Hinata
by Ro Fawkes
Summary: [HITUS] Hinata Hyuuga hanya gadis 18 tahun yang sangat miskin. Ayah Pendeta dan ibu bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi percayalah, hidupnya bahagia. Itu sebelum ayahnya kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan, ibunya terpaksa tinggal dengan neneknya, dan ia terdampar di tempat menyeramkan bersama laki-laki yang tak terlihat seperti manusia, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha. Chapter 2: Gadis Lavender Botol. Enjoy!
1. Gadis Bersepatu Ungu

**Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. In The Name of Hinata milik Saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari cerita ini.

**Pairing: **Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha.

**Genre:** Mystery and Romance.

**Warning: **Cerita ini tidak merajuk pada cerita asli Naruto baik pada anime atau manga. Didominasi oleh sudut pandang dari Hinata Hyuuga. Terdapat beberapa typo[s] dan sifat yang ke luar dari karakter asli.

**Summary:** Hinata Hyuuga hanya gadis 18 tahun yang sangat miskin. Ayah Pendeta dan ibu bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi percayalah, hidupnya bahagia. Itu sebelum ayahnya kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan, ibunya terpaksa tinggal dengan neneknya, dan ia terdampar di tempat menyeramkan bersama laki-laki yang tak terlihat seperti manusia, laki-laki bermarga Uchiha.

**Rating: **T [Untuk saat ini, mungkin akan ada kenaikan rating pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya]

* * *

**In The Name of Hinata**

Chapter 1

Gadis Bersepatu Ungu

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga tahu semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Contohnya saja, ketika ia baru menginjakkan diri di atas teras rumah, ibunya buru-buru mengusap pipinya, dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja bahkan sebelum ia bertanya.

Ia tahu, itu jelas kebohongan belaka. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang membuat mulutnya terkunci dan tak mengeluarkan suara bahkan sepatah katapun.

Ia lelah.

Sekolah benar-benar menguras tenaganya, mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menempuh ujian masuk Perguruan Tinggi. Tapi, bolehkah ia bersikap egois? Dengan berpura-pura tidak peka pada kelabilan ibunya yang sedang naik ke tingkat maksimal.

Walau ia tahu, itu percuma. Ia terlalu menyayangi ibunya yang teledor, dan kadang resah ketika ibunya menunjukkan gejala, tak layak hidup.

Ada beberapa hal yang jelas berubah dalam hidupnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Seperti misalnya, ibunya menolak makan dan menyalahkan diri sendiri setiap ia melihat foto ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Ia jelas tahu, ibunya sedang terluka.

Belum lagi, penentuan ia akan masuk Universitas mana setelah mengurus ijazah kelulusannya, jelas menyita waktunya lebih lama dari yang bisa ia pikirkan. Cita-citanya sebagai Dokter juga membuatnya semakin terbebani.

Ia menghela napas.

Melepaskan almamater hijau toskanya dengan enggan, mau tak mau ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa situasi ini terasa seperti ujian yang merenggut segalanya darinya?

Mulai dari pemakaman umum untuk ayahnya dengan letak paling bawah dekat dengan toilet, harus keluar dari rumah Dinas sampai tenggat waktu _besok_, dan mereka tak punya tempat tinggal untuk seterusnya.

Serius, tak ada yang lebih mencengangkan dari ini.

"Hinata-_chan_."

Suara ibunya seperti lonceng, mengalun, namun kesedihan jelas terpeta dalam intonasinya.

"Na-Nata saja Okaa-_san_."

Selalu seperti ini, semenawan apapun ibunya, ia agak sedikit risih ketika ibunya memaksa memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, nama yang seolah menegaskan, betapa payahnya dirinya.

Seolah nama itu mengejeknya, karena faktanya, sifatnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan harapan yang ditorehkan kedua orangtuanya pada hamparan bait namanya.

Hinata?—Sunny Place?—Tempat Terang? Dia tidak pernah merasa se-_special_ itu.

Ia lebih suka dipanggil Nata. Setidaknya, nama itu tidak terlalu mencolok.

Tidak terlalu kontras dengan pembawaannya yang suram.

Tapi, kata ibunya, itu adalah kebiasaan yang susah untuk ditinggalkan. Walau bagaimanapun, ayahnya lah yang mengusulkan nama Hinata saat pertama kali ia keluar ke hamparan gelapnya bumi malam.

"Kemakam Otou-_san_ besok sore ya?"

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Roknya sudah kelihatan pendek, dan ia sudah berencana keluar besok sore untuk membeli kain bersama Matsuri dan Temari-_senpai_ untuk seragam sekolahnya yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

Ia sudah menyusun dengan jelas, akan menghabiskan sekitar tiga puluh sen untuk kain hijau toska khas seragam Sekolah Swasta Kanashima Gakuen-nya. Mungkin akan membuang uang lima sen untuk membeli dua _milk shake vanilla_ murah. Serius, tidak lebih dari lima sen.

Dan malamnya, ia akan berkeliling sebentar untuk menemani Matsuri dan Temari-_senpai_ mencari gaun layak pandang untuk _prom_ sekolah, dan akan mendelik lebar jika mereka mulai melirik gaun _sexy_ dengan banyak renda di atas dadanya.

Rencananya sore ini jelas terdengar seperti film happy ending.

Tapi, ia akan menghancurkan film indahnya, jika itu bisa membuat ibunya yang menawan setidaknya lebih lega. Sungguh, ibunya terlalu indah dan rapuh untuk menerima takdir kejam yang diberikan Tuhan kepada mereka.

"Arigatou nee," bisik ibunya, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum seraya melemparkan pandangan menenangkan.

"Do-douita," bisiknya, dan ibunya berlalu begitu saja. Lemas, lelah, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

Kantung mata besar di bawah mata lavender botol menawan ibunya jelas membuatnya gusar, walaupun begitu, bukan berarti keadaanya dekat dengan kata layak. Mereka sama saja, ia gusar dan kalut, sedih dan terpuruk ditinggalkan oleh surai cokelat indah ayahnya untuk selamanya.

Netra lavender menenangkan ayahnya yang bak batu berlian langka.

Namun, situasi memaksanya bangun, harus ada yang menjadi orang dewasanya bukan?

Menghela napas kecil, ia benar-benar merasa tak sabar untuk merebahkan diri di atas kasur cokelat kusam yang sudah tak mampu menampung betisnya. Kakinya sendiri, ia selojorkan semena-mena, membuat selimut kuning telurnya berantakan.

Hujan sendiri membuat semuanya terasa semakin menyebalkan. Karena yah… gerimis-gerimis kecil membuat langit masih tetap betah untuk mengeluarkan airnya, seolah merasa tidak pernah bosan untuk _menangis_.

Gasshou Zukuri, atau katakanlah DesaShirakawa Mura yang terletak di kawasan Prefektur Gifu, Jepang benar-benar tak pernah bersahabat dalam masalah cuaca, terutama… uhg! Gerimis!

Menarik diri dengan enggan dari atas kasurnya, ia berjalan lesu ke arah pojok kamarnya yang tak lebih besar dari tiga-toilet-umum-disatukan di sekolahnya.

Kamarnya tak terlalu ramai, dengan pojok kanan ruangan, terisi satu komputer lama yang terhubung dengan kabel telepon kecil yang sudah tak layak pakai. Memanjang disepanjang sudut tembok dan berakhir dicolokan terdekat dekat telepon merah bata, satu-satunya yang ada di rumah.

Sedangkan, pojok kiri terisi lemari lapuk dengan helai baju yang masih bisa dihitung dengan jari kaki ditambah jari tangan.

Selebihnya, tak ada apa-apa. Kamarnya kosong melompong. Tak ada perabotan, tak ada kosmetik, dan tak ada lemari khusus sepatu.

Ketika ia mengatakan dirinya miskin, itu artinya dia benar-benar miskin. Ayahnya—Hiashi Hyuuga—hanya seorang Pendeta Pemerintahan di kawasan perbatasan kota-agamis-kecil Gasshou Zukuridi pinggrian Desa Shirakawa Mura dengan penduduk yang tak lebih dari 1.933 jiwa.

Sungguh, gaji ayahnya benar-benar tak seberapa, jangan lupa pula dengan potongan tiap bulan atas rumah Dinas yang mereka tempati.

Sedangkan ibunya—Hikari Hyuuga nee Senju—tak lebih baik dari ayahnya. Ibunya teledor, tak bertanggung jawab, dan tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengurus rumah dengan baik. Suka mengeluh ketika kukunya patah, dan mulai merajuk jika ayahnya pulang malam demi mencari uang untuk menafkahi mereka.

Ia tak heran akan sikap ibunya yang terkesan _manja_. Karena didikan ibunya dari lahir memang seperti itu.

Ibunya adalah gadis cantik keturunan sah dari Kelaurga Bangsawan Senju yang terkenal akan kesohoran dan kekayaannya. Penguasa nomor satu di daerah Tokyo Central.

Tapi, kenapa keluarganya bisa miskin dan terdampar di Gasshou Zukuri—Negara bagian Jepang yang luasnya tak lebih dari 365,55 km persegi?

Karena, ibunya, dengan gilanya, jatuh cinta pada Pendeta miskin—ayahnya—yang kebetulan singgah di istananya untuk melakukan pekerjaan Pendeta pada umumnya. Kabar buruknya, pihak orangtua dari ibunya tak menyetujui, dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kawin lari.

Tapi, sungguh!

Ia tak pernah sesal akan keadaan keluarganya yang seperti ini—miskin dan tak berdaya. Rasa laparnya serasa terbayar ketika menyaksikan gemercik cinta dan api membara akan hasrat dari ibu dan ayahnya.

Itu dulu, sebelum ayahnya…

Tersentak kaget, ia mendesah keras, ketika suara _start loading_ komputer bututnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Mulai membuka _new window_ pada _browser _yang tersedia di komputernya, ia mendesah galau, ketika sekelebat rasa tak berdaya membungkus otaknya.

Darimana ia harus mulai?

Mungkin, mencari _list_ dari Negara bagian yang menyediakan Universitas Negeri dengan jurusan Kedokteran termurah. Ah… Tentu, dengan catatan, mereka tidak menggunakan bahasa alien, selain bahasa Jepang tentunya.

Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari Kota Takayama? Kota yang paling dekat dengan Desanya Shirakawa?

—_Klik…_

—_Loading…_

Tapi, di sana tidak ada Fakultas Kedokteran, yang ada hanya jurusan Filsafat, jurusan yang tak mungkin untuk dimasuki, tak ada pekerjaan yang layak di daerahnya untuk seorang Sarjana Filsafat.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hakusen? Kota tetangga yang terletak di Prefektur Ishikawa?

—_Klik…_

—_Loading…_

Ie, terlalu jauh. Walau judulnya kota tetangga, ia tak mungkin menempuh jarak bermil-mil setiap harinya.

"Masih berusaha?"

Deg.

"O-Okaa-_san_?"

"Ini teh..."

Ia berbalik, demi mendapati sang ibu tercinta tersenyum lembut dengan _Kocha_ mengepul hangat dalam pelukannya.

Dalam segala sisi, ibunya terlihat seperti malaikat bermandikan hangatnya sinar rembulan, netra lavender ibunya kelam, dan dalam.

Menampakkan rasa yang tak terdefinisikan.

"A-arigatou, Okaa-_san_."

Ia memaksakan seulas senyum, tapi… tak terlalu mengubah keadaan.

"Masih berusaha?"

Hinata mengerjap. Pandangan ibunya tiba-tiba sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan situasi di mana satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, mengandung derita lebih besar dari yang bisa ia pikul.

"Ma-maksud, Okaa-_san_?"

Ibunya mendekat, menaruh teh panas di atas meja dekat dengan _mouse_ komputernya yang berkedip merah-kuning-kehijauan. Ia meringis kecil ketika posisi teh itu telalu pinggir dan hampir jatuh.

Ibunya tersenyum gugup, menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan canggung, netranya bergerak gelisah. Ia menarik napas lelah sebelum membuka suara, "Okaa-_chan_ tahu, kau masih mencari jurusan Kedokteran kan? Go-gomen. Okaa-_chan_ tidak berguna."

Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Ie, Okaa-_san _a-adalah o-orang yang lu-luar biasa. Ha-hanya tetap menjadi O-Okaa-_san_ yang me-menyayangi keluarga, i-tu sudah sangat membantu."

Jujur, ia tidak terlalu cakap dalam memberikan kata-kata manis, tapi walau begitu, ibunya tetap tersenyum seraya mengangguk mantap. Lavender botolnya mengkilat penuh tekad akan masa depan yang cerah.

Suatu saat, akan tiba waktunya mereka tidak harus gusar pada apa yang akan terjadi dihari esok.

"Tidak pergi ke toko, Hinata-_chan_?"

"E-eh?"

—_Brak…_

"Go-gomen."

Hinata mengulas senyum bersalah, bangku yang ia duduki merosot dan terjatuh ke belakang akibat gerakannya yang berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Ia lupa, ia ada kerja paruh waktu, pukul 16.00. Dan sekarang—

—Pukul 16.10.

Gawat! Ia telat! Sangat telat!

Oh… Kami-_sama_.

Ibiki-_sama_ tentunya akan sangat marah padanya.

Gawat… Gawat… Gawat… Ia harus cepat.

"Daijoubu ka? Minum tehnya dulu."

Hinata meloncat ke seberang meja, dan mengambil tehnya gesit. Lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Rasa panas membakar tenggorokan, membekukan lidahnya dengan rasa pahit dan kelupas-kelupas-putih-kecil pada lidah dan langit-langit mulutnya akibat meminum teh panas secara paksa.

Tapi, dia tidak punya waktu berpikir dan mengaduh saat ini.

Ia harus cepat. Demi Kami-_sama_, ia tak mau mendapat masalah dan dipecat. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini, di mana situasi benar-benar memaksanya untuk mencari uang lebih.

Tak tahu darimana tekad itu datang, tanpa bisa ia cerna, ia sudah berada di pojok ruangan dekat lemari pakainnya hanya dalam tiga kali loncatan saja. Tanpa tersandung.

Mengambil tas abu-abu-garis-hitamnya gesit, ia meloncat sekali lagi ke colokan terdekat, dan langsung mencabut colokan tersebut tanpa mematikan komputer sesuai dengan prosedur yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Matikan dengan benar, Hinata-_chan_. Nanti rusak."

Ia tak punya waktu. Bahkan untuk menoleh dan mendengarkan ibunya merengut sembari menggerutu sebal.

—Pukul 16.15.

Hinata sudah melompat, mengganti _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu sandal santai warma ungu, sepatu sandal yang dihadiahkan oleh ayahnya saat ia berulang tahun yang ke-18 beberapa bulan lalu. Sepatu sandal itu masih mengkilap dan terlihat baru.

"O-Okaa-_san_, ittekimashu."

"Itterasshai Hinata-_chan_, hati-hati."

"Hai."

—_Brak…_

Membanting pintu rumah gesit, Hinata tergupoh-gupoh berlari, roknya berkibar sepanjang jalan. Tasnya bergoyang tak karuan, jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dari rumah, meninggalkan sang ibu dalam pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Gomen, Hinata-_chan_."

**###**

Hosh.

Hosh.

Hosh.

Sedikit lagi.

Hinata sudah benar-benar berantakan.

Rambutnya berantakan dan berkibar semena-mena, kancing jaket tipis abu-abunya yang sudah terlihat kuning karena memudar, terbuka dan mengembang seiring tiupan angin. Sepatunya tak baru lagi, lumpur menempel di alasnya, dan percikan air bekas gerimis tadi siang naik dan mengenai kaos kaki putihnya.

Ia berantakan.

Benar-benar berantakan.

Jarak rumah Dinasnya dengan tempat kerjanya sekitar 500 meter. Jika berjalan normal, akan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit. Namun, 30 menit waktu yang sangat lama untuk keterlambatan 15 menit.

Jadi, ia berlari sepanjang jalan, menyongsong luka dan berharap nantinya, ia tak mendapat garam ketika sampai di tempat tujuan. Sesuatu yang menambah perih hatinya.

Mendapati Bis di daerahnya pada kamis sore benar-benar keajaiban. Karena kamis, pada desa kecilnya sudah menunjukkan jam _weekend_. Tidak ada yang mau bekerja di hari libur, bahkan supir Bis sekalipun.

Pengecualian untuk orang-orang yang sedang membutuhkan uang lebih sepertinya.

Oleh karena itu, dia terpaksa berlari walau keringat sudah membanjiri telapak tangannya.

Ia sudah tersandung lima kali, tapi tidak sampai terjatuh.

Keseimbangan Hinata sama payahnya dengan otaknya. Ia terlahir dengan segala kekurangan yang dimiliki manusia. Dijadikan satu dan disimpan rapat dalam satu sifat _kikuk_nya. Dia terlalu berbeda dengan ibunya yang _powerful_ dan tak sebijaksana ayahnya.

Ia mengelap rambut indigonya, mulai panik, ketika tetes demi tetes berubah menjadi gemericik dan berubah lagi menjadi hujan lebat. Ia sudah akan mengerang sesal sebelum—

—E-Eh?

Dia sadar, dia sudah sampai di depan toko kerja paruh waktunya.

Rambut, sepatu dan jaket abunya sudah basah kuyup. Namun _t-shirt_ kuning dan rok hijau toska sekolahnya—yang ia lupa untuk menggantinya—masih aman dan layak digunakan. Hanya dengan menggantung sedikit, kaos kaki putih dan jaket abunya akan kering.

Mungkin, ia akan naik perlahan ke atap toko, mengambil tali hijau di samping ember cokelat dan mulai mengikatnya di tiang penghubung antara tembok satu dan tembok lainnya. Menggelar seperti kabel listrik di Taman Kota, dan menggantung kaos kaki dan jaketnya dengan indah.

Tapi, hal pertama yang harus dia khawatirkan adalah, bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Ibiki-_sama_?

"Hyuuga-_san_?"

Deg.

"I-Ibiki-_sama_…"

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Menekuk kaki kirinya ke belakang, salah tingkah, ia mencoba mendekap badannya yang mulai terasa pengap akibat guyuran air hujan. Tatapan Ibiki-_sama_ yang sarat akan kelamnya jelaga malam, tak membantunya seikitpun untuk berpikir mengenai _waktu kabur_.

Apalagi melihat dua luka sayatan aneh memanjang di sekitar kening sampai dagu, melewati bagian mata dan mulut kokoh Ibiki-s_ama_, membuat kesan _takut_ merambati hatinya.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi pada Ibiki-_sama_ sampai wajahnya aneh seperti itu? Tapi, ia tak akan sekalipun menyuarakan hal itu. Terlalu jahat rasanya, ketika mengingat, betapa cintanya Tayuya-_sensei_—guru Bahasa Jepangnya di Sekolah—ke pada laki-laki kelam yang ditakuti hampir seluruh penghuni di Desanya.

Tidak adil rasanya menghakimi orang lain hanya karena apa yang terlihat dari luarnya saja.

Itu yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya yang bijaksana.

"Go-gomen, I-Ibiki-_sama_. A-ano—"

"Hyuuga-_san_, panaskan dirimu di dalam. Sepatu ungumu kotor."

Hinata tersenyum lega.

Ibiki-_sama_ sudah seperti ayah kedua baginya. Sifatnya yang kadang-kadang hangat dan tak terlalu memaksakan diri mencampuri kehidupannya—nyaman, merambat dan mengenai ulu hatinya. Orang-orang terdekatnya selalu punya cara untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka sayang pada dirinya.

Satu hal yang selalu ia syukuri di atas segala cobaan yang menghinggapinya.

Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan setelahnya adalah menunduk, membungkuk dalam seraya tersenyum sumringah.

"Ho-hontou ni a-arigatou, Ibiki-_sama_."

Hinata berjinjit masuk ke dalam toko. Sepatu ungunya ia lepas, takut akan meninggalkan jejak lumpur di lantai karamelnya yang mengkilat bersih, sepertinya sudah dipel oleh Kurenai-_san_.

—_Tring…_

Suara lonceng toko mengalun, bergemerincing kecil dan bergoyang dengan suara aneh ketika ia membuka pintu toko. Bau perkamen basah dan gelas teh menerpa hidungnya, menghantam dan menyerap sampai perutnya. Hal yang paling ia suka dari toko teh ini adalah—tak ada keributan dan omelan para remaja labil yang sedang mencari jati diri.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada manula dan orang tua usia 30 tahunan ke atas sedang menyesap teh merah dan teh hijau mereka khidmat.

Salah satu pemandangan familiar di toko kecil milik keluarga Hatake ini.

Hinata masuk lebih dalam lagi, menuju ruang khusus untuk para staf. Tembok abu lembut yang mendominasi ruang minum teh menjadi pemandangan terakhir, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan bercat putih kusam, dengan suara teko mengepul dan para staf senior sedang meributkan masalah anak mereka di rumah.

"Ko-konichiwa, Minna-_san_. Go-gomen te-telat."

"Ie, Nata-_chan_. Kemarilah, ganti pakaianmu. Kau terlihat berantakan, kau tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Berjalan gugup ke arah Shizune-_san_ yang sudah melebarkan handuk putih bahkan sbelum ia membuka suara, seakan-akan Shizune-_san_ _tahu_, kalau ia akan datang _sekarang_ dalam keadaan basah. Tapi, beberapa hal membuatnya memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"A-arigatou, Shizune-_san_."

"Kau tahu, Nata-_chan_?"

"Na-nani? A-ada apa, Shizune-_san_?"

Dan setelahya, Shizuni-_san_ terkikik geli, pipi Shizune-_san_ merah dan Shizune-_san_ memeras pundaknya lebih dari yang ia butuhkan. Yang lain menggeleng geli, melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sedangkan, Tenten-_san_ melambai ke arahnya, sebelum kembali mengangkut tehnya ke para pembeli.

"Kau tau Nata-_chan_? Di depan ada laki-laki tampan. Sugoii."

Ia mengangguk, ini sering sekali terjadi. Di toko tua tempat mereka bekerja, jarang sekali laki-laki muda selain para manula datang berkunjung. Shizune-_san_ yang memang dari awal sudah bersemangat dan sedikit interaktif terhadap laki-laki-tampan, kadang menimbulkan keributan yang lebih dari seharusnya, dan bukan hal luar biasa lagi yang patut diperhatikan lebih dari lima detik.

Tapi, Hinata mengangguk. Menyunggingkan senyum seduktif, berpura-pura terlihat antusias, walau ia tahu itu akan gagal. Semua orang bilang, dia gadis yang tidak pandai berbohong. Ia seperti buku yang tergeletak, menggelepak, terbuka dengan _font size_ besar dan menggunakan _bold_. Gampang sekali untuk dibaca bahkan dari jarak jauh sekalipun.

Ia ingin pergi, rasanya tidak nyaman. Baju basahnya terasa lengket, namun terlalu takut mengecewakan Shizune-_san_ yang berceloteh ria mengenai laki-laki berambut putih melawan gravitas yang duduk di sudut kanan ruang minum teh.

"Hyuuga-_san_, cepatlah dan bantu kami."

Hinata mengangguk lagi, melemparkan senyum terimakasih kepada Tenten-_san_ yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tenten-_san_ gadis lincah, namun pendiam. Ia lebih banyak menggerakkan badan sintal dan mungilnya daripada harus mengeluarkan suara. Paling tomboy dan terlihat cuek, namun ialah gadis yang paling bisa membaca suasana, menolong tanpa diminta dan… baik.

Hinata berjalan, hampir berlari ke bagian ruang ganti baju yang di pintunya tertulis _staff only_. Ia masuk, dan mendapati satu stel baju ganti berwarna biru-hitam-kehijauan dengan punggung terbuka, namun disamarkan oleh pita _pink_ besar yang mengikat daerah pinggangnya. Baju kerjanya selutut, dan terlalu _kawaii_ untuk dirinya yang biasa saja.

Ia mengenakannya tergesa, menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan jari tangan, dan mengenakan pita _pink _kecil manis di atas kepalanya. Ia tak sempat bercermin, terburu membuka pintu dan hampir tesandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

Tapi, dari semua hal yang dia dapat hari ini, satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan. Ia tidak sabar untuk bekerja. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalihkan ia dari beban dan tanggung jawab berlebihan yang ia pikul.

Jadi, untuk saat ini, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tersenyum kikuk, seraya melambai pada Kurenai-_san_, meminta teko teh yang akan ia antarkan ke depan.

"Ku-Kurenai-_san_, bo-boleh a-aku yang me-mengantarnya?"

**###**

Hinata merana. Beberapa hal membuatnya merasa, mati saja lebih baik daripada berjalan di atas duri. Ada rasa yang janggal, dan salah selama ini. Ada rasa tak adil yang menerpa dirinya sampai ke akar-akar.

Rasa lelah dan pegal karena bekerja seharian sudah membuat pilihan dalam hidupnya serasa mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia hanya mendapat sedikit tips dan gaji harian yang jelas tak cukup bahkan untuk menyewa losmen murah, bahkan untuk seharipun. Apalagi, uang tabungannya sudah habis untuk menebus ijazah SMA-nya dan memperpanjang waktu sekolahnya.

Sekolahnya memang sudah mengadakan ujian beberapa bulan lalu, hanya saja, kembali membuka les untuk para alumni yang akan mengambil Universistas bergengsi di daerah luar. Sama seperti yang selama ini dia inginkan. Hanya saja, mereka tetap mewajibkan para alumni mengenakan seragam sekolah dan mentaati peraturan sekolah layaknya junior-junior di bawahnya.

Tapi, itu hanya tinggal asa. Ia sudah menelepon pihak sekolah untuk membatalkan jam tambahannya, dan akan mengambil ijazahnya besok pagi-pagi. Kabar baiknya, uangnya dikembalikan, walau hanya setengah. Kabar buruknya, ia tak bisa ikut prom.

Rasanya, kuliah sudah menjadi angan yang tak bisa ia gapai. Terlalu mustahil dan menyakitkan. Sedangkan seharian ini, Temari-_senpai_ dan Matsuri menelponnya, ia tak berani angkat, rasanya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi akan dirinya pada teman-temannya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

Tadi sore, saat ia baru meletakkan sepatu ungunya, neneknya yang bernama Tsunade Senju datang untuk menawarkan tempat berasa, tempat teduh nan nyaman untuk ibunya.

Yah, hanya untuk ibunya, dan bukan untuknya. Neneknya terlalu membenci dirinya dan ayahnya. Dia takkan sudi mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Neneknya tak mau bahkan untuk melihat wajahnya, kata neneknya, terlalu banyak Hyuuga pada dirinya, dan neneknya membenci ayahnya yang jelas-jelas seorang Hyuuga.

Ibunya jelas menolak, tapi mereka tahu, mereka tak punya pilihan dan harus ke luar _besok _dari rumah Dinas ini. Ibunya menangis sepulang neneknya, namun dengan gerakan pasti, mulai membereskan helai demi helai bajunya ke dalam tas kecil yang bahkan tak sampai mengembung. Hinata diam membeku, tapi beberapa hal membuatnya mengeratkan genggamannya pasti pada secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat _Fugaku Uchiha_.

Entahlah… rasanya air mata sudah terlalu dasar untuk menangisi hal keji yang bertubi-tubi datang, ia merasa tak terkejut lagi. Ia tahu betul, menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jadi sekuat hati ia mencoba untuk tegar dan _pasrah_.

"Hinata-_chan_…"

Hinata tersenyum, kali ini senyum pahit dan ia tak mau menyembunyikannya lagi. Harus seperti inikah akhirnya? Harus beginikah? Serasa tak adil. Sangat tak adil.

"Kau tahu? Setiap perempuan itu memiliki malaikat."

Hinata mengangguk, memandang ibunya dengan pandangan aneh. Apalagi sekarang, Tuhan?

"Jadi, temukanlah malaikatmu, nak."

Hinata tertawa, tawanya sumbang bercampur dengan pahitnya senyuman yang ia keluarkan. Terdengar seperti kodok yang merana, kesakitan dan tak punya pertolongan. Kemana selama ini malaikatnya? Matikah? Kenapa hidupnya terasa menyakitkan dan tak pernah terasa normal?

Tidak bisakah ia hidup biasa saja? Bercanda, berkencan, gosip dan bersenang-senang tanpa terbebani sore ini harus kerja _part time_, atau harus mengurus rumah, atau apalah sejenisnya.

Malaikat ya? Walau ia tahu itu mustahil, entah mengapa, mulutnya terkunci dan tak menepis apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Terlalu lelah rasanya berdebat dengan kenyataan. Ya, dia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Okaa-_san_ bantu."

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, dan membiarkan ibunya mulai memasukkan celana selututnya, rok rumbainya dan beberapa _t-shirt_ ungunya. Sepatu ungunya sudah ia bilas dan akan ia kenakan besok pagi-pagi menuju rumah sang Bangsawan Uchiha. Setidaknya, ia masih punya barang bagus untuk dikenakan.

Jendela kamarnya berderit tertiup angin, hujan mulai turun dan ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Ia sudah mencapai kesepatakan mutlak, ibunya akan kembali ke neneknya di Hokkaido besok pagi, dan ia akan tinggal bersama teman ayahnya—Fugaku Uchiha—di Tokyo Central. Mereka akan berangkat bersama, namun akan berpisah di stasiun. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi berbeda.

Rasanya, baru sedetik yang lalu asa itu kembali saat pembagian gaji, pulangnya… para pegawai pemerintah datang dan mengatakan tidak akan memberikan tenggat waktu lagi dan mereka harus _benar-benar_ pergi besok atau diusir secara tak terhormat.

Dan menit kemudian, rencana dia harus pergi dan terpisah dengan ibunya datang. Dan mereka akan berubah.

Ibunya berjanji akan sering mengunjunginya, tapi ia tak mau berjanji sama sekali. Ia memang menumpang, namun akan berkerja keras agar bisa membeli losmen murah dan tak menyusahkan keluarga Uchiha lagi. Dia tak akan punya waktu.

Rencana itu terbayang jelas, ia akan mengenakan gajinya membeli tiket kereta, menyisakan sebagian untuk jaga-jaga dan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang lebih. Menabung dan membeli losmen murah. Bekerja lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai ia bisa kuliah dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Itu yang akan ia lakukan.

Terdengar mustahil namun akan ia coba.

Terdengar kekanakan namun akan ia laksanakan.

Matanya sudah berat, walau begitu, kejadian secepat kilat ini tetap tak bisa ia cerna. Jendela kamarnya semakin berderit, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menutup jendela berderitnya.

Di luar hujan besar, atau mungkin badai.

"Rasanya baru kemarin ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Namun masih betah menghadap jendela, ibunya berdiri setia di belakang dengan dua tas berisi barang seadanya dan satu bingkai foto yang terlihat sedikit usang.

"Semuanya terlalu cepat bagi… kita." Ibunya teridam, meletakkan dua tas hitam yang ia duga, satu miliknya dan satu lagi milik ibunya.

"Tsunade-_okaasama_ datang, ia menawarkan Oka-_chan_ tempat tinggal, namun Okaa-_chan_ tidak bisa membawamu, Okaa-_chan_ menolak. Tapi kemudian kau datang bersamaan dengan datangnya para pegawai pemerintahan."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "Ti-tidak a-apa Okaa-_san_, boku wa da-daijoubu."

Semua tahu itu adalah _bohong_.

"Ini…"

Hinata maju, mendekatkan diri pada ibunya yang menyodorkan bingkai foto ayahnya dengan salah satu pemuda tampan berambut biru. Raut laki-laki itu tegas dan piawai, bajunya terlihat bagus dan ia tampan. Foto itu pasti sudah lama, karena ayahnya terlihat masih muda, sekitar 17 tahunan.

"Mintalah bantuan padanya, karena Fugaku-_sama_ adalah ayah baptismu."

Hinata tak terkejut lagi, ia tahu di luar sana ia pasti mempunyai orangtua kedua, mengingat ayahnya seorang pendeta yang takwa.

"Bi-bisakah?"

Ibunya mengangguk, dan senyuman itu mengembang seketika. Memang, yang dibutuhkan kadang tak terlihat seperti yang diinginkan.

"Pergilah…"

Hinata mengangguk dan menghambur ke pelukan ibunya begitu saja, ia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tahu.

"Sayonara, Okaa-_san_."

**###**

Hinata tersenyum gugup. Inikah rumahnya? Tempat ini terlalu besar dengan pilar di mana-mana dan cat tembok yang terlihat terlalu mewah. Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah rumah biasa. Mobil menawan dan suara dentuman aneh jelas membuat rasa ragu semakin merambat ke ulu hatinya.

Perjalanannya dari Desa ke Tokyo Central memakan waktu dari jam enam pagi sampai jam sembilan malam waktu setempat. Ia mengenakan kereta biasa dan sudah lima kali berganti kereta. Menghabiskan uang lebih banyak dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Rumah ini terletak di perumahan mewah dengan penjaga sangar di depan gerbang. Mobil keren yang ia tak tahu namanya, terparkir di depan rumah dengan nomor 39 Distrik Uchiha. Distrik ini sepi dan suram, seolah berpusat pada satu kehidupan yaitu rumah di depannya.

Lampu-lampu menyala namun entah mengapa, kesan _takut_ jelas semakin merambati hatinya.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu ungunya yang masih terlihat mengkilap. Satu-satunya barang yang bisa ia banggakan di tempat semenawan Distrik Uchiha.

Hinata masuk, mengetuk pintu namun rasanya itu akan sia-sia. Suara dentuman aneh yang ia yakin dentuman stereo membuat ia semakin menciut takut. Namun ia tak mau kedinginan di luar sini, ini sudah malam dan gemericik air sudah mulai jatuh dari atas langit. Akan ada hujan besar.

"Siapa kau?"

Deg.

Hinata tersentak, laki-laki merah dengan tiga kancing kemeja terbuka dan tato ai di jidatnya membuat ia beringsut dan langsung mundur ke belakang. Ia terpana, warna mata laki-laki itu aneh, hijau namun mengkilat berbahaya.

Dalam gelapnya temaram, ia dapat melihat kulit laki-laki itu putih dan bersinar, seolah menyerap cahaya dan membuat ia terang bak sinar rembulan menyilaukan.

"Wa-watashi wa Hi-Hinata Hyuuga desu. A-aku mencari la-laki-laki bernama Fu-Fugaku Uchiha, dia a-ayah baptisku."

"Masuk."

Hinata berjalan cepat dan hampir tersandung mengikuti laki-laki tegap yang menembus kerumunan yang jelas sedang berpesta pora. Banyak wanita cantik dengan dress berlebihan, dan rasanya sepatu ungunya sudah tak berharga apa-apa. Beberapa gadis mengenakan heels yang tak terlihat manusiawi, dan kernyitan mereka menyakitkan.

Ia tahu tempat belanjanya tidak sama dengan mereka, tapi tolonglah… ia masih punya sepatu ungu yang menawan.

"Sasuke, milikmu tesesat di jalan."

"Hn?"

Hinata mengernyit.

Laki-laki di depannya sangat tampan, dengan kemeja hitam dan rambut mencuat tak normal. Bahu tegap dan perawakan gagah. Ia sempurna. Namun, ada _gelap_ yang terkandung dalam netra kelamnya. Sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa, tapi itu jelas berbahaya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, dan sempat berhenti beberapa langkah dari depan batang hidungnya yang mengernyit gugup. Namun kemudian, laki-laki itu semakin mendekat dan ia semakin gugup, laki-laki itu mengamatinya lebih dari yang ia bisa pikirkan, tatapan itu aneh dan penuh… hasrat?

"Hn. Aku tak pernah meletakkan barang bekas di jalan."

Deg.

"Dia anak baptis Fugaku-_sama_."

Semua orang terkesiap, namun tertawa lagi. Seolah hal itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah mereka dengar.

Hinata mendongak, dan mendapati sepasang manik merah aneh dan mengkilap. Namun menawan. Warnanya lain dari teman-temannya yang berkulit pucat, apa ia mengenakan lensa kontak? Namun lepas dari itu, lelaki itu terlalu _dekat_ dengannya.

"Hn. Apa maumu?"

Suara itu berat dan Hinata semakin takut, ia merasa tidak yakin dan merutuki pilihannya kemari.

Perhatian laki-laki itu kembali padanya, menunggunya untuk membuka suara.

"A-aku ke-kemari, i-ingin mencari te-tempat ti-tinggal, a—"

"Hn. Kau tidak diundang."

Rasa itu menyengat, ia tahu dari awal ini adalah pilihan buruk. Namun ia tak pernah kira akan menjadi seperti ini akhirnya. Rasa penolakan itu menyakitkan dan menyeruak, mendorong dan menghanyutkan bening-bening Kristal ke luar dari peraduannya.

Seharusnya ia tahu ia tidak kemari, seharusnya ia meminta pertolongan pada Ibiki-_sama_ saja. Jadi, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mundur, dan berputar. Ia malu dan ditertawakan hampir semua wanita yang beridiri di ruangan pesta. "Ka-kau be-benar, a-aku tidak di-diundang. A-aku tahu, ini i-ide yang buruk. Pe-permisi."

Ia mengatakannya bergetar, tapi tak berani melihat yang lain, dan sudah melompat dengan gesit tanpa tersandung ke tempat terjauh yang bisa ia gapai. Matanya panas, dan sudah berair, tangisan pertama setelah duka yang ia alami.

Rasa perih itu terasa jelas, semakin menusuk ketika rasa sakit dan rindu akan rumah bercampur baur menjadi satu, menyeruak dari sisi dan bagian yang terletak entah di mana. Ia malu dan ingin pergi segera, jadi ia mencoba berlari kecil dan meminimalisir jatuh yang akan menambah malu dirinya.

Ia sudah menutup pintu rumah itu, berlari malu ke arah gerbang yang sudah dilapisi hujan lebat. Air mata itu mengalir dan semakin mengeluarkan isak menyedihkan. Beginikah rasanya ditolak? Beginikah perih yang harus ia kecam? Ini terlalu sakit untuk ia tanggung.

Uangnya sudah habis dan ia tak punya pilihan selain meringkuk di salah satu sudut toko yang buka 24 jam penuh. Rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya, tapi dingin yang lain lebih merajam jantungnya, ia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk berpulang.

Badannya sudah lengket, dan basah. Tasnya ia dekap, dan ia semakin berjalan ke arah toko megah yang bersinar terang dengan gagahnya. Ia rasanya harus benar-benar meninggalkan rumah laknat itu, terlalu berat untuk dipikul.

Jaraknya sudah jauh, dan ia semakin menggigil ketika suara Guntur menggelegar di atas sana. Memposisikan diri dengan benar, ia dekap tubuhnya dengan posisi menyedihkan pada lantai kotor di undakan toko, toko sepi yang tak terlihat ada pelanggannya, namun anehnya, toko itu masih buka.

Rasanya ia lelah, dan air mata itu sudah tidak bisa ia tahan.

Matanya berat, namun ia mencoba mensugesti diri untuk tetap sadar.

Tapi ia lelah. Mungkin akan meringkuk sebentar dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk dilindungi, walau ia yakin itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tuhan sudah melupakannya.

Ia menutup mata ketika kesadaran itu semakin menipis, badannya panas dan sepertinya ia demam. Tapi ia lelah, ia ingin istirahat sejenak.

Suara langkah dan bisikan halus dalam telinganya lah, hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tertelan gelapnya malam.

"Di sini kau rupanya, kelinci kecil."

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**


	2. Gadis Lavender Botol

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

**Pairing: **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke.

**Warning:** Author newbie.

**Rating: **T.

* * *

**In The Name of Hinata**

Chapter 2

Gadis Lavender Botol

* * *

Beberapa orang mengatakan segalanya sudah diatur dengan apik. Namun, ada pula yang menyangkal bahwa segala hal yang diambil adalah pilihan. Yang Hinata tahu, semuanya tak sesederhana ketika manik lavender botolnya menyala garang pada dunia yang dipilihkan Tuhan.

Mereka…

Geraman marah itu tak bisa Hinata tahan, sebegaia wanita biasa keturunan Hyuuga, ia merasa pelecehan dan perlakuan tak adil adalah satu-satunya alasan yang menjawab posisinya saat ini.

Mereka…

Mereka menjijikan, kulit mereka hitam seperti seorang buruh yang kurang makan. Mereka menimbulkan kesan tidak sedap, dan menekan atmosfer sekeliling dengan seringai licik mereka yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata membeku kalut, menendang sesuatu bernama Sumsum Tulang Belakang; sesuatu yang lebih sering Hinata gunakan alih-alih otaknya yang baru ia sadari hanya sebuah manekin.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Hinata berani bersumpah, suaranya pasti tercekat; layaknya cacing perak yang menggerutu meminta asupan protein. Rasa _shock_ itu membeku, selaras dengan ikatan kencang yang membelit tangan sampai lehernya.

"Kenapa?!"

Suara itu melengking, membelah keheningan ruangan yang menentang gemuruh dan derasnya kilatan berbahaya di luar ruangan. Hujan membuat semuanya semakin mengerikan. Mengerikan dan membekukan kuku dan mulut Hinata yang dari awal memang sudah kering.

Tapi, suara itu bukan miliknya, melainkan…

"Kenapa kau bilang? Kau tidak sadar kau itu sumber uang!"

CTAR!

Hinata bingung, itu suara gemuruh langit yang sedang marah atau suara hatinya yang retak berkeping-keping menjadi beberapa bagian. Ada beberapa hal yang menusuk kalbu Hinata dan itu terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali.

"Ke-kenapa be-begini… I-Ibiki-_sama_? A-aku tidak mengerti."

Serius, Hinata mencoba untuk menguatkan suaranya. Mencoba bersikap tegar dengan keadaan yang seperti mimpi yang memaku kepala dan kakinya menjadi satu. Kenapa Ibiki-_sama_ menyekapnya? Memerlakukannya bak kambing yang siap dijual?

Atau dia memang akan dijual?

Hinata membeku.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh menggelayuti kepalanya, memaksa kepalanya mengeluarkan spekulasi yang tak mengenakkan. Namun, rasa bingung lebih mendera batinnya dari rasa takut itu sendiri.

"A-aku? Sumber uang? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Suara Hinata gugup, rasa takut semakin memancar dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

Penat menyergap relungnya dan desiran hujan tak membantu hatinya bebas dari rasa gundah yang tak ia harapkan. Ada rasa aneh ketika ia mendapati diri menunggu jawaban bergelanyar di atas kepalanya bersamaan dengan Ibiki-_sama_ yang berteriak, _"Kami bercanda!"_

Tapi, Hinata tahu itu tak akan terjadi.

"Uchiha itu…"

Hinata tertegun, suara Ibiki-_sama_ menggantung dengan sarat benci yang sangat dalam. Ada apa dengan Uchiha? Hinata tak mengerti sama sekali.

Seolah bisa membaca isi kepalanya, Ibiki-_sama _mengeluarka tawa menyeramkan, menusuk gendang telinganya sampai ke akar-akar. "Uchiha itu brengsek," lanjut Ibiki-_sama_ dengan suara yang masih menggantung.

"Dia bodoh tapi menyebut diri pintar. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa _mereka _menyatakan _fell_ terhadapmu? _Dirimu_?"

Hinata mengernyit, kernyitannya dalam. _Fell_ itu apa? Lagipula, kenapa Ibiki-s_ama_ menyebut namanya dengan nada seperti itu?

Hinata tahu, ia hanya gadis kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa. Tapi… mendapati seorang Ibiki-_sama_ seperti inilah yang pasti ada apa-apa.

"Di-diriku? _Fell_?" suara Hinata tercekat. Bertanya asa bukanlah hal yang gampang, jadi Hinata mencoba menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat segalanya menjadi lebih mudah.

"Ya, _fell_. Jatuh—jatuh karena gadis bodoh."

Kembali suara itu menggelegar dengan tawa.

Ibiki-sama maju, hal yang Hinata benar-benar takuti saat ini. Memegang tali pengikat aneh, suara derap langkah sepatu hitam kasar itu, senada dengan decitan jendela sebelah kiri yang diketuk hujan yang semakin membesar.

Tuk—tuk—tuk.

Suara sepatu Ibiki-_sam_a yang mendekatinya semakin keras terdengar. Keras dan keras.

Lebih keras dan lebih keras.

Lagi.

Keras.

Tak—tak—tak.

Tapi, suara ketukan hujan pada jendela ruang pengap tempat Hinata bersempuh semakin keras dan keras juga.

Lebih keras dan lebih keras.

Lagi.

Keras.

Selaras dengan ketukan-ketukan sepatu.

Tuk—tuk—tuk.

Tak—tak—tak.

Tuk—tuk—tuk.

Tak—tak—tak.

"Suara apa itu?! Hentikan jendela bodoh itu, idiot!"

TUK!

Suara mengaung Ibiki-_sama_ tertelan dengan hentakan sepatunya yang mengeras, yang Ibiki-_sama _hentakkan dengan raut marah yang tak mau repot-repot ia sembunyikan. Para bawahannya yang berkulit hitam menciut, membungkukkan badannya ketakutan.

Jendela semakin keras, selaras mengetuk dengan sepatu Ibiki-_sama _yang menghentak lantai kayu dengan decitan keras.

Kali ini, Hinata benar-benar takut. Dan bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan takut itu.

Hujan tak akan bisa mengetuk jendela dan mengaungkan bunyi _tak__—tak—tak_ mengerikan.

Lavender botol Hinata mengeras waspada, dan bukan hanya ia saja yang melakukan itu. Sekali lagi, ada rasa aneh yang menghentak relungnya, dan rasa itu meremas hatinya, menimbulkan lebam aneh yang menyakitkan.

Rasa ini, mengerikan.

Tak—tak—tak.

Tak—tak—tak.

Tak—tak—tak.

TAK!

PRANG!

Hinata tidak bisa mengerti, mengenali segala yang terjadi dengan cepat. Tidak bisa ketika otaknya sendiri membeku, membunyikan desiran aneh.

Hinata mendengar suara auman wanita, suara menyedihkan dan sarat akan ketakutan.

Hinata melihat seorang wanita membelalakkan matanya dan menarik kaki gemetarnya dengan katakutan. Hinata mendengar wanita itu sekali lagi menjerit dengan suara yang aneh, sumbang dan menyakitkan.

Menjerit.

Lagi.

Hinata melihat mata gadis itu membeliak ketakutan, ngeri bercampur dengan asa yang telah putus.

Hinata bercermin. Dan melihat wanita dengan _dress_ biru kusut dan lavender botol aneh melehkan air matanya.

Hinata bercermin.

Bercermin melihat dirinya.

Dirinya membelakangi jendela _ketuk_.

Membelakangi makhluk aneh, berkulit hitam menakutkan, dengan bulu-bulu kecil dan kasar di seluruh tubuhnya. Berdiri menggantung nyawa di atas jendela _ketuk_. Kukunya mengetuk jendela berkali-kali. Menghitung dengan irama tak beraturan ketika laki-laki hitam dan Ibiki-_sama _mulai berlarian ketakutan dengan suara decitan lantai kayu di mana-mana.

Makhluk itu mengerikan, walau jumlahnya hanya satu.

Tidak, dua?

Tiga?

Tidak, empat?

Tidak! Lima?

Enam?

Tujuh! Itu tujuh!

Makhluk itu tujuh!

Berbulu dan melingkari seluruh badannya, menciptakan ruang aneh pada giginya yang berlendir dan mengeluarkan nanah kemarahan. Menciptakan garis tipis antara kematian atau sekarat atau neraka.

Atau kematian lambat yang menyakitkan.

Itu suara hati Hinata yang kalut ketika makhluk itu meloncat dari jendela _ketuk_ ke dalam ruangan dan mulai membantai satu persatu isi ruangan.

Satu demi satu.

Tumbang.

Tumbang.

Lagi, darah.

Darah.

Darah.

Hinata ingin berteriak, namun didahului suara familiar yang ia dengar dari wanita di dalam cermin, dirinya yang bercermin.

Enam makhluk itu turun dari jendela _ketuk_, namun satu yang tersisa masih menggantung abadi di sana. Di jendela.

Matanya merah dan menakutkan. Berbeda dengan _kawannya _yang bermata gelap bak gelapnya jelaga malam. Mata itu menwan dan…

DEG!

Familiar.

Mata itu…

Suara auman mengalihkan lavender botol Hinata dari makhluk mengerikan yang memasang dahaga, memandangnya dengan hasrat nakal yang tak repot-repot disembunyikan makhluk itu.

Hinata ketakutan.

Sangat.

Ketika melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh itu melakukan sesuatu pada Ibiki-_sama_…

Ibiki-_sama_…

Ibiki-_sama_…

Ibiki-_sama_…

IBIKI-SAMA!

TIDAK!

* * *

Terang. Terang. Terang.

Putih. Putih. Putih.

"Tenang sayang, tenang."

"Itu hanya mimpi. Tenang-tenang."

Hinata mengerjap, lavender botolnya membeliak, ketika usapan-usapan lembut dan suara-suara tenang hilir mudik di samping telinga kanannya, mengatakan mantra aneh yang membuat bahu Hinata melemas, turun dari rasa tegang aneh yang menggerogoti jiwanya.

Kepala Hinata berasa berat, seolah beban beribu kilo dilepas begitu saja di atas kepalanya. Rasa pening menghantamnya, namun rasa bingung lebih membengkakkan hatinya.

"A-ada apa?"

Hinata beringsut, mencoba menyadarkan posisinya. Kasur karamel empuk, bantal bulu angsa yang nyaman, kepulan asap pemanas ruangan membungkus lengannya yang dibalut selimut tebal dengan bulu-bulu cokelat hangat, dan aroma susu vanilla yang menggugah selera makannya.

Perutnya lapar.

Namun, rasa bingung itu masih menyergap dirinya dalam kotak besi besar yang tak tertembus udara.

"Kau pasti bingung."

Suara itu semakin jelas kelembutannya.

Rambut biru gelap senada dengan gelap matanya menyambut Hinata dengan senyum merekah menenangkan. Raut keibuan terpancar jelas pada netra malamnya. Menenggelamkan raut tegas dan tegang laki-laki yang berdiri melingkari pinggang si wanita cantik keibuan.

Berdiri dengan cinta yang menguar jelas, memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

Suara Hinata tercekat. Tenggorokannya kering, dan wanita baik hati itu mendekat ke arahnya, menyodorkan susu vanilla hangat yang menguarkan bau menyenangkan.

"Minumlah, kau pasti kehausan. Ini ulah anak bodoh itu, aku sudah menghukumnya."

Anak bodoh? Siapa?

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan, dan tak ada tanda-tanda kebodohan memenuhi ruangan.

Yang hanya ada; satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Enam orang. Hanya enam orang biasa.

Enam? Bukan tujuh? Puji Tuhan, apakah _itu_ memang hanya sekedar mimpi? Jadi, Ibiki-_sama_ masih selamat? Semoga Tuhan.

Tapi, perasaan itu jelas sekali.

Perasaan ketakutan, makhluk mengerikan pengoyak tubuh manusia dan mata gelap serta merah.

"Ta-tapi, aku melihat makhluk mengerikan. Me-mengoyak tubuh Ibiki-_sama_."

Suara Hinata tercekat, takut mendera hatinya ketika perasaan kehilangan menyergapnya sekali lagi, menggigilkan tubuhnya dan menggemetarkan kulitnya.

"Si-siapa kalian?" lanjut Hinata sekali lagi; ragu.

Terdengar dengusan aneh dari sudut ruangan, dari laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan dikuncir bak nanas; aneh.

Baru Hinata perhatikan, di dekat sang wanita keibuan, berdiri pula laki-laki yang lebih muda dengan rambut panjang biru gelap, diikat aneh. Matanya sama dengan wanita keibuan dan laki-laki beraut tegas di samping wanita cantik itu.

Di belakang laki-laki berkuncir gelap itu, berdiri pula laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiga garis halus menghiasi masing-masing pipinya. Laki-laki itu bermata biru dengan keramahan menguar dari seluruh pori-porinya. Hinata yakin, laki-laki itu akan menjadi teman yang baik.

Di samping si kuning, ada…

Laki-laki bertato _ai_ yang dia temui di depan rumah Uchiha!

Jangan-jangan ini!

"Namaku Mikoto Uchiha dan disampingku ini adalah suamiku, namanya Fugaku Uchiha. Kau anak baptis suamiku! Kau manis sekali, aku memang mendambakan anak perumpan dari dulu. Kau cantik seperti yang difoto."

Hinata tak mendengarkan lagi ketika Mikoto-_san_ mengoceh, lavender botolnya meneliti dengan tak sopan laki-laki dewasa bergurat tegas, dengan mata kelam, gelap dan menakutkan.

Mata itu…

Mata monster.

Jadi, benar? Mereka telah membunuh Ibiki-_sama_?

"Dan mengenai monster," suara menggantung itu memulihkan Hinata dari tatapan tak sopan yang ia gaungkan. Mikoto-_san_ tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan, "Itu pasti mimpi yang menakutkan."

Senyum Mikoto-_san_ melengkung sampai hampir mengenai matanya; terlalu lebar. Hinata merasakan aura lain menguar, aura kobohongan. Tapi, tolong. Bisakah ia percaya saja bahwa itu hanya sekedar mimpi? Ketika kejadian itu terlihat begitu nyata?

"Ini ulah Sasuke-_teme_. Dia mengusirmu bukan? Anak itu memang bodoh. Untung saja aku dan Itachi-_nii_ menemukanmu di depan toko itu. Kau menggigil dan kedinginan. Kau ketakutan, seolah sedang bermimpi aneh. Kau sampai terserang anemia. Oh ya, aku Namikaze Naruto. Dan laki-laki itu Itachi Uchiha-_nii_."

Suara laki-laki berambut kuning itu nyaring, mendominasi ruangan yang beraroma kayu manis. Sedangkan laki-laki yang disebut Itachi Uchiha itu melambaikan tangannya, memberikan senyum ramah yang jauh dari rautnya yang tegang.

Jadi, benar… Dia hanya bermimpi. Hanya mimpi buruk tyang terasa nyata.

Berarti Ibiki-_sama_ masih selamat. Tidak ada pembantaian dan monster.

Puji Tuhan, terimakasih.

"Kau anak baptis ayah? Kau manis sekali, Hinata-chan! Aku menyukaimu."

Suara Itcahi-_san_ tidak bisa untuk tidak membuat semburat merah menyala muncul menghiasi pipi Hinata yang sebelumnya pucat.

Hinata yakin, mereka orang baik yang tak akan berubah menjadi monster menjijikan. Mereka orang baik.

"Aku tak menyangka anak Hiashi sudah tumbuh menjadi secantik ini. Selamat datang di rumah, anakku."

Suara Fugaku-s_an _kini membelah ruangan, aura bersahabat ia pancarkan, walau rasa kaku itu tak bisa Fugaku-_san_ luruhkan. Hinata yakin, ia akan baik-baik saja. Akan baik-baik saja, tanpa lecet.

Tak ada darah.

Tak ada kematian.

Tak ada monster.

Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ya, mereka tak akan bohong, mereka menemukannya tergeletak tak berdaya di depan toko bukan di tempat kumuh dengan Ibiki-_sama_ yang berceceran organ dalamnya.

Ya, mereka tak akan bohong.

Tak akan, iya kan?

Mereka bukan monster, iya kan?

* * *

Hinata mendesah lega.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, para Uchiha turun untuk makan malam. Sedangkan Namikaze, Nara dan Sabaku berpamitan untuk pulang, sudah sangat gelap untuk pulang, tapi mereka tak ingin merepotkan. Mereka sudah cukup menyebabkan masalah, itu yang Shikamaru-_san_ katakan ketika Naruto-_san_ menolak untuk pulang karena sudah ngantuk.

Hujan sudah reda, dan jam sudah menunjukkan sepuluh kurang lima belas malam. Tapi, Hinata tak mau memejamkan matanya. Mimpi Ibiki-_sama_ yang keluar usunya masih menghantui kepalanya. Menciptakan bulir-bulir dan mimpi buruk yang lain pada dirinya.

Hinata takut, benar-benar takut.

Kriet.

Suara gesekan pintu dengan lantai meleburkan Hinata dari rasa aneh yang kembali menghinggapi dadanya, mengetukkan rasa aneh ketika sepasang mata merah menelitinya dengan rasa lapar yang familiar.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu-satunya Uchiha yang mempunyai warna mata berbeda dengan mata Uchiha lainnya.

Indah, menawan, namun buas.

Lavender botol Hinata langsung membeliak waspada.

Hanya mimpi, hanya mimpi.

Jadi, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Laki-laki di depannya menaikan alis dengan gerakan arogan, meregangkan lehernya yang lekuk, liat dan padat. Menggoda iman dengan pancaran api gairah yang Hinata tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa menguar di seluruh ruangan, dengan arogansi tingkat tinggi.

Laki-laki di depannya… menantang dan berbahaya. Hinata sadar akan hal itu.

Karakter wajah aristokrat pemuda di depannya terukir sempurna, senada dengan pancaran matanya yang berbahaya.

"Kau…"

Suara itu mengaum; seksi. Membelah sepi kamar yang Hinata jajaki dengan ketakutan, tertantang dan rasa aneh yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya nakal. Dia kenapa?

Dengan aksen Jepang aneh, laki-laki di depannya; Sasuke-_san_, seolah mendominasi tubuh dan otaknya agar tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan akan rasa familiar dalam denyut nadinya, ketika langkah Sasuke-_san_ semakin mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat, sampai berdiri tepat di samping kasur tempat Hinata merebahkan diri nyaman.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke-_san_ menyapa aneh, mengejutkan Hinata dengan perasaan aneh yang coba ia terjemahkan, jantungnya berdebar aneh ketika Sasuke-_san_ menyentuh lengannya yang mengguratkan getaran-getaran kecil; seolah tersengat listrik.

Menyambar mundur, Hinata menjauhkan badannya dari guratan-guratan tangan kekar pucat berurat sepanas api yang menyengat kulitnya—dengan gerakan susah payah.

Membendung rasa kengerian dingin, Hinata membeku ketika Sasuke-_san_ semakin memajukan wajahnya, menampakkan raut lapar yang tak ia sembunyikan dan gairah yang dalam.

"A-aku—"

Geraman itu mengeras, mengejek tenggorokannya yang membeku. Takut.

Kenapa Sasuke-_san_ menggeram? Seolah siap menelanjanginya saat ini juga.

Pandangan itu, sarat akan kepemilikan mutlak. Hinata takut sekaligus _panas_.

"Ma-maaf," suara Hinata mencicit lagi, bahkan tak mampu mengalahkan suara angin yang menderu di luar jendela, menerbangkan daun-daun pohon yang mulai menguning dan kering. Suara Hinata lirih, sangat lirih.

Tersenyum bak setan, Sasuke-_san_ lagi-lagi menggeram menguarkan sarat kepemilikan. Memancarakan kesuraman secara bersamaan.

Menggosk-gosok telapak tangannya takut, Hinata memaksa seulas senyu m ramah nan sopan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang membekukan sukmanya dari dalam.

Tapi, gerakan Sasuke-_san_ semakin mendekat, bak singa gunung yang siap menelan kucing kecilnya yang tak berdaya, kasihan dan tanpa perlindungan. Pandangan posesif aneh melingkupi mata merah itu, ketika Hinata merasakan, pipi tebalnya memerah; memberikan warna yang pastinya akan membuat wajahnya semakin menyedihkan.

Bergetar penuh pertimbangan, Hinata semakin menderu ketika tubuh tegap itu melingkupi dan menekan tangan kekarnya di dekat kepala Hinata yang berbaring ragu di atas bantal berbulu angsa, memancarkan pandangan intens, melumat inchi demi inchi tubuh kecil dan ringkih Hinata yang terbalut dress putih—dress yang ia pakai beberapa saat lalu, ketia para Uchiha lain ke luar dari kamar untuk menyantap makan malam—melumat tubuhnya lewat netra merahnya yang semakin menggelap.

"Jadi…"

Suara itu berat dan dalam; serak. Menggetarkan.

Menyeringai dalam dan agresif, pandangan itu semakin aneh dengan urat-urat hasrat yang semakin jelas. Ada rasa baru yang Hinata takuti, yang ia hindari. Hasrat lain yang menekan perut dan daerah sekitarnya.

"Kau…"

Suara itu semakin menggantung, seirama dengan jantungnya yang semakin bergetar tak kauran, tak normal dan tak seirama.

Hinata merasakan rasa aneh, rasa menyengat pada sumsum tulang belakangnya.

Hinata menggigil gemetar ketika pandangan itu berputar di sekitar lehernya, turun dan turun lagi, menuju dada, perut dan…

Dan kembali lagi mengunci mata lavender botolnya yang mengkilat dengan guaratan aneh.

"Hn. Jadi kau _fellas_-ku?"

Hah? Fell—fell—apa tadi?

"Fe-fellas?"

Hinata mengerut, dahinya pasti membentuk guratan-guratan yang memunculkan sifat bodohnya ke permukaan.

"Hn."

"A-apa itu?"

"Fellas itu—"

Hinata berani bersumpah, laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"_Fellas_ itu, calon pengantin."

Hah?

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
